Livro I - O Início Do Fim
by A. Alcerino
Summary: "As pessoas pensam que podem fazer tudo, cometer erros, e saírem impunes. Na maioria das vezes elas fazem algo e não se lembram de que sempre tem alguém observando. Olhando o que elas fazem. Não estou falando de Deus, se fosse Ele, seria muito bom, porque Deus é misericordioso, tem piedade. Meu nome é Tiago Black e estou te avisando; fuja deste mundo porque o caos vai começar."
1. Prólogo

Você já se sentiu que aquele dia era o seu último? A sensação de amargura invadindo seus lábios junto com a infelicidade alheia. Sente-se deprimido, a procura de algo com enxurradas de lembranças de todos os seus erros invadindo a sua consciência, a culpa pesa e dói mais do que a própria dor do coração.  
O corpo do homem bateu contra o asfalto frio violentamente em um baque surdo no meio daquela assustadora multidão. Alguns levaram minutos para perceber o que acontecera. Uma boa alma se aproximou, tentando ajudar o outro que caíra, mal sabendo que caminhara para o perigo. Tocou-lhe o rosto, cuidadosa.  
Os olhos do homem se dilataram e seu corpo entrou em um colapso, fazendo-o se contorcer. Todos que estavam assistindo arregalaram os olhos, algumas pessoas gritando desesperadamente para que chamassem a ambulância, várias passando diretamente e outras tão apavoradas para se mexerem. De repente, a pele do pobre ser humano lentamente se tornou pálida e cinzenta. Uma mulher chegou perto e tomou a checar os punhos com a respiração em batimentos cardíacos... Nada... Aquele homem estava morto.  
Ninguém ousou a olhar diretamente para o corpo. A mulher fechou os olhos, lamentando, mas voltou a abri-los ao sentir alguém agarrando-a. Um grito ensurdeceu todos por um momento. O pânico se espalhou rápido. Aquele fora o primeiro momento de algo ainda maior.


	2. Capitulo I - Mary

O. K.

Cale a boca, sente-se em algum lugar e preste atenção, pois só vou contar essa maldita história uma vez.

Você já esteve em um apocalipse Zumbi? Se sim, meus parabéns por ter sobrevivido. Se não, meu conselho é o seguinte: Nunca, nunca, na sua vida ou existência fale ou deseje estar em um.

Os raios solares entraram pela cortina do meu quarto clareando meu rosto. A sensação era gostosa, minha face antes fria, ia esquentando devagarzinho... Por minhas pálpebras eu via a claridade do dia. Dava vontade de ficar o dia inteiro daquele jeit0; sem preocupações, nada. E eu tinha impressão de que nunca mais iria ter uma noite de sono como a de ontem, sem nada de importantíssimo para me azucrinar.

Eu ia dormir novamente; ainda estava cedo e ninguém havia me chamado ainda para que eu...

– MARY, ACORDE! - Minha "doce babá" me chamou "suavemente".

– JÁ VOU! - Aff. Ela devia arrumar emprego de locutora de rádio. Teria sucesso!

Era uma manhã de Segunda-Feira. Eu estava indo para a escola. Tão normal para mim, ou tão normal como se pode um dia para um aluno do 3º ano do Ensino Médio. Ou seja chato pra caramba. A mochila pesando; eu com a velocidade de uma tartaruga com preguiça. Enfim, normal.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou (Ou não, hein?!/ Cala a boca, Haru). Bem, continuando. Se você estiver se perguntando quem eu sou, eu lhe digo... (E se o leitor não estiver? Ele vai ser obrigado a escutar isso?/ Cala a boca, Haru, eles vão saber de todo o jeito, então é melhor me apresentar logo. Pare de atrapalhar, se não eu vou fazer a mesma coisa quando você contar). Meu nome é Mary Lyllian Kowilpv, tenho 16 anos, sou uma das mais velhas do meu grupo. Você deve estar estranhando; Ela tem 16 anos e já está no 3º ano! É que eu sou adiantada, sabe?(E alguém perguntou sua chata? / Cala a boca, Haru, fale mais uma palavra e eu te atrapalho enquanto você estiver narrando).

Quando entrei na escola, encontrei meu amigo irritante (Obs: Esse que está atrapalhando a narração/ Ei!), Haru Takuro. Ele era um ano mais novo que eu, estava no 1º ano, mas tinha mentalidade de um bebê de 5 (EI!/ Eu só falei a verdade/ Assim você me deixa deprimido) Tem cabelos pretos, e bonitos (Admito / Eu sei que você me ama... / Calado) olhos azuis.

Andamos em silêncio até a divisão do Ensino Médio, quando cada um foi para seu armário, eu disse:

– Até mais tarde, Haru.

– Até - Respondeu.

Entrei, já com meus livros em mãos, na sala... Vou lhe contar como ela estava. Estávamos nos Estados Unidos, mas especificamente, em Manhattan, quase no começo do inverno. Se você já esteve em uma sala de aula onde todos os alunos estavam em pé, falando e gritando ao mesmo tempo como se cada um deles estivesse em extremidades opostas de um campo de futebol brasileiro, atirando e jogando bolinhas e aviõezinhos de papel uns nos outros e o professor dormindo em sua mesa... Dar para você ter uma ideia de como era a minha sala naquele momento.

Sentei em minha mesa e comecei a ler um livro (O filho de Netuno, um livro muito bom, mas eu não estou aqui para falar disso, estou aqui para falar sobre o Apocalipse Zumbi que vivi. / Apesar de estar doidinha para comentar sobre ele).

Olhei para a janela.

Havia começado a nevar. Ajeitei as mangas e a gola do meu casaco. Nevando lá fora e com ar-condicionado aqui dentro... Colégio de doidos.

De repente um garoto entrou no meu campo de visão. Desviei o olhar do livro para ele. Estava parado na soleira da porta com a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros, observando a sala.

Ele tinha curtos cabelos castanho claro, e era alto. Os olhos... Eram de um verde esmeralda fascinante que me fazia querer saber e conhecer direito o dono desse tom. Usava uma calça jeans simples, camisa branca, tênis e jaqueta preta de couro. Era realmente bonito e eu nunca o tinha visto; sendo ele então um novato. Mas, quase no fim do ano? De que escola ele tinha sido expulso?

Depois de escanear a sala ele olhou para o professor que ainda estava dormindo em sua mesa, e andou até ele. Chamou o professor, que pelo barulho da sala não deve ter escutado. Quando ele percebeu que chamar não adiantaria, chacoalhou o professor pelo ombro, e nada. Depois de duas chacoalhadas o professor acordou com um salto tão grande que não tive como evitar de rir.

O senhor Merisson olhou para um lado e para o outro, tentando se situar. Depois olhou para o garoto ao lado dele, que estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

O professor percebendo finalmente onde se encontrava, se levantou e tentou chamar a atenção da turma. Depois de três tentativas, os meus colegas ficaram quietos e se sentaram em silêncio.

- Bem. Turma esse é nosso aluno novo. O... – O meu professor de Física olhou para o garoto, que disse alguma coisa. – O Tiago, Tiago Black. Seja bem-vindo Tiago. Agora se sente.

O garoto foi em direção a uma das cadeiras vazias do fim da sala, atraindo a atenção de todos os alunos (principalmente das alunas, acrescento). E pela careta que ele fez quando se virou, parecia não gostar muito de atenção.

O senhor Merisson parecia estar querendo se mostrar um professor exemplar para Tiago, então começou a dar sua aula.

Cinquenta minutos de puro e total ted... Aprendizagem, o sinal finalmente tocou. Guardei meu livro de Física e peguei novamente o meu livro de leitura. Os outros alunos se levantaram e começaram a conversar.

- Quando é o intervalo? – Uma voz desconhecida falou perto de mim.

Levantei o olhar e dei de cara com o aluno novo. Assustei-me um pouco.

- Ah... – É o seguinte, eu não sou dessas pessoas populares entende? Os únicos amigos que tenho são o Haru e uma menina do nono ano chamada Luana. Então era altamente estranho ele estar falando comigo, a esquisita amiga dos pirralhos, mas ele sendo novato não deveria saber. – Daqui a duas aulas. – Não consegui resisti e perguntei: - Por que esta falando comigo?

- É a única sentada. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Por quê?

- É que não é normal que as pessoas falem comigo. A louca maluca. – Soltei voltando a atenção ao livro. – Acho que por esse erro ninguém vai falar com você.

- Não acho que seja maluca. E não me importo com o dos outros não falarem comigo. – Ele atraiu minha atenção de volta com essa frase.

Quando ia responder a ele, o professor de Biologia apareceu mandando todos sentarem para começar a aula.

- Até o intervalo. – Ele disse indo se sentar.

- Há quanto tempo estuda aqui? – Tiago me enchia de perguntas enquanto andávamos em direção ao pátio. Arrependi-me de ter deixado meu casaco na sala, eu estava congelando aqui.

- Á cin... Ah não Tiago. Já falei muito de mim e da escola, fala de você! Só sei seu nome!

- Bem, tenho dezesseis anos e me mudei para Manhattan há pouco tempo. Pronto!

- Pronto? – Olhei para ele risonha. Ele sorriu.

- MARY! – Haru gritou correndo até mim. – Oi... Quem é você?

- Ah! Prazer, Tiago. – O garoto de olhos esmeraldas estendeu a mão para Haru apertar, mais o meio-japonês apenas olhou o gesto e depois olhou para mim.

- Eu só vim aqui porque a Luana pediu pra te chamar.

- Ah... – Nos dirigimos à área do fundamental.

Olhei as janelas de relance...

Então aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Era como se estivesse acontecendo um Eclipse. Olhei para o relógio. Não era de noite. Eram sete e meia da manhã! O céu estava escuro. As luzes da cidade acenderam, como se os humanos acreditassem mesmo que fosse de noite.

- O-O que ta acontecendo? – Perguntei. Os dois olharam na mesma direção que eu.

- Temos que ir. – Tiago falou baixo em tom de alerta.

- Temos que ir... Para onde? – Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas foi indo apressada mente em direção ao portão de saída principal.

- Ei cara, nós não podemos sair da escola assim, eles não permitem... POR ACASO ESTA ME ESCUTANDO?! – Haru disse irritado. Não sei exatamente porque, mas estávamos seguindo Tiago.

–Mary, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele, quando eu puxei seu braço o fazendo parar.

– O que esta acontecendo? – Exigi uma resposta razoável.

–Se quer viver, os dois, venham comigo. – Disse Tiago já um pouco irritado.

O tom dele era de seriedade, não havia porque discutir.

- Só saiu daqui levando a Luana. – Disse.

Ele olhou para as janelas, suspirou e começou a ir à direção do fundamental. Já estávamos perto do setor, então chegamos bem rápido.

As crianças lá corriam e gritavam em desespero, desespero de que, eu ainda não tinha identificado. Uma grade de ferro dividia as duas áreas. Cheguei perto da grade e procurei com os olhos Luana. Quando a achei, ela estava atrás de uma das mesas de granito, abaixada escondida de algo.

- AAARRGH! – De repente uma criança tentou agarrar minhas mãos que estavam nas grades, me livrei rápido, e olhei para ela prestes a reclamar do ato inesperado. Só que a criatura que havia feito aquilo, não era uma criança. Tinha a forma de um menino de 12 anos, mas sua pele era cinza e enrugada, e em algumas partes não havia pele; suas unhas eram do tamanho de garras; os olhos eram brancos, só existindo as orbitas; e seu cabelo estava colado em tufos, pelo casco capilar. A figura parecia ter saído de um dos filmes de terror mais horripilantes de Hollywood, e o mais assustador era que ela parecia querer me pegar, esticando os braços longos e finos por fora dos buracos da grade de proteção.

– AAARRGH! – Ela fez novamente.

- Zumbis. – Tiago me puxou quando a criatura tinha conseguido enfiar até o ombro pelo buraco, assim quase me pegando.

- Temos que... Tirar Luana daí! – Eu disse ainda meio estática com as várias criaturas que haviam se juntado a anterior para tentar nos pegar.

- Não podemos, algum deles podem ter mordido ela e assim a contami... – Haru começou, mas eu o impedi.

- Não vou deixar minha amiga ai! – Retruquei irritada.

- Mas como vamos tirá-la sem deixar... Eles passarem? – Haru perguntou também irritado.

- Se descobríssemos algo que eles não gostem... – Tiago começou.

- Que os afaste! – Completei o raciocínio dele.

- Mas o que poderia ser? – Ele perguntou pra si.

- Talvez... – Olhei para o extintor de incêndio agregado a parede. – Não precisemos saber de que eles não gostam, mas que ao menos de algo que os deixem confusos.

- AAAAHHH! – Haru gritou e por um momento eu tive medo que ele tivesse sido pego por um zumbi, mas quando o olhei, ele estava apenas correndo de um lado para o outro.

- O que foi?! – Perguntei.

- Me toquei agora que esta acontecendo um apocalipse zumbi! AAAAAHHHH! – E voltou a correr do nada.

Ignorei o chilique dele e fui até o extintor tentar descolá-lo da parede, com Tiago atrás de mim. Puxei com força, MAS O NEGÓCIO TAVA EMPERRADO!

Tiago parou minhas mãos que puxavam desesperadamente, e puxou sem esforço algum uma pequena alavanca, destravando o troço. Mas ainda faltavam uns bons cinco cordões de arame para solta-lo completamente.

- Olha sem querer apressar vocês mais já apressando, OS ZUMBIS ESTÃO CHEGANDO! AGILISEM! – Haru gritou tão desesperado quanto eu apontando para a porta que havíamos entrado, que agora alguns alunos e funcionários estavam empurrando com força impedindo que os zumbis entrassem, mais não iam agüentar por muito tempo.

Clik!

Tiago destravou o extintor e entregou-me:

- Aguenta? – Perguntou e eu assenti. – Ótimo, vou cortar a grade, assim que eu começar ligue-o, O.k.?

Assenti novamente. Ele tirou do bolso um canivete preto e liberou a lâmina. Estava prestes a dizer que não aquilo iria cortar a grade de ferro, quando escutei o primeiro som de metal sendo fatiado; agudo e grosso. De que diabos era feita aquela lâmina?

A mão de um zumbi passou com mais facilidade pelo corte que ele fez.

- Mary! Acione! – Ele exigiu. Olhei para o objeto pesado em meus braços. COMO SE LIGA ESSA COISA?! VOCÊ ACASO SABE LEITOR?!

Mais um corte, e agora um zumbi quase o pegou. – Mary! – Ele gritou.

- COMO SE LIGA ESSA COISA?! – Gritei desesperada.

- AAAAAAHH! APOCALIPSE ZUMBI! EU SOU MUITO JOVEM PRA MORRER! – Haru definitivamente não estava ajudando.

- O botão vermelho, Mary, o vermelho! – Ele estava tentando se esquivar das investidas das criaturas.

Você já viu um extintor de incêndio?

Acontece que o troço na minha mão É TODO VERMELHO! Então a informação de Tiago não ajudava muito!

- AAAAAAAHHHH! APOCALIPSE ZUMBI! NÃO VEREI O NATAL DESTE ANO! JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ACABOU O NATAL! VOU MORRER AGORA NESTE GINASIAL! AAAAHHH! – Haru gritava.

- CALA A BOCA HARU! – Gritei.

- Mary! O extintor! Ligue-o!

- COELHINHO DA PASCOA TRAZ UM OVO PRA MIM! UM OVO, DOIS OVOS...

- Mary!

- Que droga! – Sai apertando o maldito extintor em todo lugar, até que ele começou a expelir aquela espuma gosmenta branca. Fazendo os zumbis se afastarem.

Tiago aproveitando a deixa cortou vários ferrinhos que formavam a grade. O extintor expelia espuma branca descontroladamente em todas as direções, me melando e melando Tiago.

- Vamos! – O garoto havia terminado de cortar um buraco para passarmos. Entrei primeiro sabendo que devia ir na frente, pois estava com o troço-complicado-que-me-odiava.

A medida que eu passava os zumbis iam se afastando um pouco confusos. Haru ia atrás (sendo arrastado por Tiago) ainda gritando loucamente.

Fomos atras de Luana, que continuava encolhida atrás de uma mesa.

Quando ela me viu sorriu e correu até mim, me abraçando (o que foi bem estranho e dolorido, já que havia um extintor de incêndio entre nós, mas deixando isso de lado...).

- Mary. - Ele disse aliviada, me soltando (provavelmente também desconfortável pelo extintor). Depois seu tom mudou para desespero. - Me tira daqui, Mary. Eu... Eu me cortei sem querer na mesa.

Ela diz mostrando sua perna esquerda, onde a uma grande mancha vermelha.

- Vou tirar você daqui não se preocupe. Consegue andar? - Perguntei recebendo uma negativa como resposta. - Certo... É. Tiago, poderia levar ela?

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim, que antes estava mais preocupado em olhar os zumbis. Que ainda fugiam do extintor. (Nota: Ele ainda borrifava aquela coisa que grudava)

- Posso. Posso sim. Vem. - Ele se abaixou de costas e Luana, com uma certa vergonha de subir nas costas de um garoto estranho, subiu devagar. Tiago a ajudou e segurou suas pernas pela panturrilha. - Vamos embora daqui o mais rápido possível!

- Certo. Vamos. HARU! PARE DE DAR CHILIQUE E VAMOS! - Começamos a correr para fora.

Andamos pelos corredores, para um novato, até que o Tiago conhecia bem a escola, bem demais devo dizer. Sabia de entradas e tuneis que eu nunca se quer tinha visto. Tiago ia na frente nos guiando, com Luana nas costas. Haru ia no meio, não sei como, mas ia um pouco mais controlado, só um pouco. E eu ia atrás nos afastando dos malditos zumbis.

Seira cômico se não fosse trágico. Os zumbis todos melecados. Eca!

Então nos deparamos com uma saída. Dava pra ver que era uma saída porque tinha em neon vermelho piscante: SAÍDA DE EMERGÊNCIA

Tiago com uma mão abriu a porta, que estava aberta! E por mais incrível que pareça, ele não demonstrava estar cansado. No momento que ele fez o gesto, um vento frio e gelado nos circundou, e a cena congelou.

Estava nevando em meio a um Apocalipse Zumbi.


End file.
